Asleep
by MissMeha611
Summary: Light is tired and just wants to go to bed even if it means leaving someone else behind. AU-ish songfic.


_Death Note Fanfiction Challenge (Hardly anymore, but still.)_

_Characters: Light Yagami and L_

_Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy_

_Type: Songfic, One-Shot_

_Song: Asleep from the Sucker Punch Soundtrack_

_Warnings: A bit of AU and OOCness, Possible character death, mentions of OD._

* * *

><p>Light wanted to go to bed. That's all he really knew. But he didn't know if he should. Does he have the strength to do it? Or more importantly, leave <em>him <em>behind?

He had the pills, the means. But the will?

No. No he didn't have the will. Not as in a piece of paper, but the strength, the motive. Maybe he did. All he knew was that he was tired.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I_

_I want to go to bed_

Could he really give up? Just like that? When he got the Death Note back, he'd realized all the awful things he'd done. The Note had consumed him… made him this horrible monster. But he hadn't told anyone that he actually was Kira. Light had trouble denying it when L would accuse him day after day. Even after that, could he give up? Light knew he only had one reason to stay alive, but he didn't really want to admit exactly what that reason was.

He'd killed so many people. Why not himself? Kira would take over again soon. He could feel it. But Light could end it now, and Kira would be gone. Light would rather die by his own hands, afraid of life than die a murderer caught in the act. Was it cowardly?

Should he leave a note? For his friends? Family?

L?

Light shivered just thinking about him. How would he take it? Would he try to stop Light? But Light didn't want to be stopped…

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

…Right?

"Alright," Light muttered to himself, getting off his bed, and heading towards his desk. He stared at the bottle of sleeping pills. They were actually meant for L, but he refused to take them. So Light stole them, figuring L wouldn't miss them in the least.

Light shook his head. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, he thought about what he should say. Should he tell everyone that he is, in fact, Kira? That he was a murderer? That it wasn't really Light Yagami murdering people, but a second personality that consumed him when the Death Note possessed him? That he loved L?

Whoa, what was that? Love L? Really? Light sighed. It was true. In these past weeks while investigating the Kira case, he had managed to fall in love with L. L was one of the only people who was on the same intellectual level as Light. Also, Light would like to believe that they had a special connection.  
>Not to mention that he thought L was really hot. But whatever.<p>

Light decided that he should write all that down. So he did, and folded the paper neatly and slipped it into an envelope.

Light's heart was pounding, and his hands were sweating. He hoped no one would be sad. If they tried to wake him, it would be in vain.

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

He almost wanted to be around to see their reaction. He knew L wouldn't be surprised to find out he is Kira, but what about his dad? His sister? Light had to do this. He had to kill Kira to defeat him, so killing himself is the only option.

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

Sweet victory over this horrible monster will soon be his. He could feel it. Light almost wanted to laugh maniacally, but that was probably his Kira side kicking in. Though he knew that he would go nowhere after death, it was better than waking up each morning, worrying if Kira will come back, or take over Light again.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

Light made his way towards his bed, taking his sweet time. He flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about life, death, and everything and everyone in between. Most of his thoughts centered on L. He would miss the strange detective. A lot. But he would want to defeat Kira. That came before any sort of relationship. Right?

He popped off the cap and, without any further nerve-wracking thoughts, poured half of the bottle into his mouth and swallowed.

How long would it take? Five minutes? Ten? Where was everyone, anyways? Light vaguely remembered them talking about something… a sweets shop? Hard to say.

Light started to feel extremely tired.

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

All of a sudden, L, Light's dad, and Watari stormed into his room. L and Watari were expressionless, as usual, while Light's dad looked extremely pained. The fact that L's face was expressionless hurt Light a little. Well, a lot, actually. He was so tired; he didn't even bother to keep that expression from his face.

"Light, LIGHT! What did you- why? Son, speak to me!" Soichiro was freaking out, hovering over Light, shaking him.

"Mr. Yagami, please calm down. Watari, please call the hospital." L's calm and collected voice cut through Light's dad's panicky spasms. L walked over to Light, appraising him.

"Light, how do you feel?"

Light looked up at him through bleary eyes. He was fighting to keep them open for just a moment longer.

"He's not tired… but… It makes me want… to go to bed… even more… Just… read it…" L's eyes actually managed to widen just a little bit.

But Light/Kira's eyes were closing, but not before he could see the devastated look in the older man's eyes.

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's been a while. ^.^ Anyways, I might make a sequel... I suppose it depends on the feedback. Other than this, I have three other Death Note stories planned out and am in the process of writing. Thanks!<br>**

**Please review! XD_  
><em>**


End file.
